exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Akamanah
Akamanah is a CODE and a pseudo-Divine Servant of Capricorn. She was also the Malevolence of Degradation. Story Birth of a Curse Akamanah was created with the aim of becoming a CODE able to infect the Akasha's Divine Servant system by Sigmund Rozenkreuz - something that was successful. As a result, Akamanah was sent to be killed in a Magus War, something that was enforced by Karen Abberline. Akamanah thus ascended, and corrupted the Divine System like a virus. She took control of the dead Iscariot and Garrett Sworn, using them to kill Hamona - another CODE who was destined to become like her before being rescued. She then repeatedly tortured and broke Hamona, turning her into a shell of her former self while also recruiting through corruption Nagraj Vasuki and Remielle. When she sent a corrupted Hamona to do her bidding however, her connection with her was lost. As she attempted to retrieve Hamona, the latter suddenly activated her immensely powerful Advent, preventing Akamanah from further influencing the Akasha. Hamona briefly appeared by Akamanah's side and promised to save her; she fulfilled this promise upon winning the war, saving Akamanah's life and bringing her by her side, freeing her from the burden of Malevolence. Appearance Akamanah is a silver-haired woman with crimson eyes, dressed in black and red. Her body is covered with scar-like bright red patterns, carved into her to complete her existence as a CODE. Personality True to her name as a Malevolence of Degradation, Akamanah is obsessed by humiliation and the destruction of what makes one 'human'. Rendered insane by years of torture at the hands of Sigmund, she came to believe that she was not a living being, but an 'object', and that those she could control and overpower were 'objects' as well - things without a will she could trample and crush at will in order to 'break' their pride and sense of self. Despite said twisted nature and naturally cruel behavior, Akamanah can not be considered to be evil per se; she was forced to bear a tragic fate, but at her core remains someone that should be pitied, and not hated - perhaps like all Malevolences. Her peculiar relationship with Hamona - who endured her torture and still remained determined to save her - proves that. Powers * Magical Abilities: Akamanah possesses great, pure Mana which she can shape to perform various spells even without incantations. * Divine Servant Abilities: Akamanah is extremely weak for a Divine Servant, unable to fully use her powers due to the limitations caused by her Advent. ** Advent: Essence of Degradation: Akamanah's abilities allow her to infiltrate the Akasha upon death to degrade the very essence of the Magus War, defiling the dead and cursing the living to endless battles for survival, while possessing mastery over the various mechanisms of the Servant System. Storylines * Magus Wars : Control is centered around her. Trivia * Aka Manah is the name of a Zoroastrian spirit subservient to Angra Mainyu. * She shares a theme song, I Beg You by Aimer, with Hamona. Category:Character Category:Divine Servant Category:Construct Category:Interra Category:Malevolence